


Listen To Me

by TigereyesOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesOliver/pseuds/TigereyesOliver
Summary: Quick poem





	Listen To Me

**Listen to me,**

**And don** **’** **t walk away**

**Listen to me,**

**I have things to say**

**Listen to me,**

**Let’s go for a walk**

**Listen to me,**

**We need to talk**

**Listen to me,**

**Please, I need you!**

**Listen to me,**

**And don** **’** **t do all the talking too.**

**Listen to me,**

**I don** **’** **t ask for much**

**Listen to me,**

**I need comforting words and touch**

**Listen to me,**

**I** **’** **m down on my knees**

**Listen to me,**

**Won** **’** **t you please!**


End file.
